1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio/video connector and, more particularly, to an audio/video connector with an improved internal structure which is easier to be constructed.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional audio/video connector structure, as shown in FIG. 4, generally consists of a prong 40, a grounding shield 50, and an electrical core 60. The grounding shield is peripherally mounted on a spacing plate 70 and the prong 40 centrally extends through the spacing plate 70 and is riveted to a base plate 80. The electrical core 60 has two wires, one of which being soldered to a bottom surface of the prong 40 and the other one being soldered to the outer surface of the grounding shield 50.
The audio/video connector has a main drawback of that the connections between the wires and the prong and the grounding shield are not reliable, because the bottom surface of the prong is rather small and special attention is needed when soldering a wire thereon and the outer surface of the grounding shield is smooth and arcuate causing the melted solder to flow on the surface and thus creating difficulty to solder a wire thereon. Both factors greatly affect the welding efficiency and connection reliability of the connector and, in turn, increase the manufacturing costs.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a connector that is easier to be constructed and more reliable in use. The present invention provides an improved connector structure to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned drawbacks.